


hold your hair in deep devotion

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slight Aftercare, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: "Very good. You're doing so good for me,"  Tobirama croons as he uses a fistful of wild silver hair to coax his cock further down Kakashi's throat.for Uintuva who asked for "praise kink for Kakashi with Kakashi/Tobirama? (Also, just saying, but Tobirama did invent the shadow clone so maybe something with those?)"





	hold your hair in deep devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



"Very good. You're doing so good for me," Tobirama croons as he uses a fistful of wild silver hair to coax his cock further down Kakashi's throat. Kakashi's eyelashes flutter beneath the blindfold, whisper-soft against the taut silk, as he tries to comply. It isn't until Tobirama is buried to the hilt in Kakashi's mouth, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Kakashi's throat, that he stops and loosens his grip to run his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

"Are you ready?" Tobirama asks, scratching lightly at Kakashi's scalp. Kakashi bobs his head as much as he can with his nose buried deep in the soft white curls of Tobirama's groin and hums, throat vibrating tight around Tobirama's cock. Tobirama moans and pets Kakashi's hair down once more before bringing his hands together in a rapid set of hand-seals. He slumps, slightly drained, into the bed as two clones materialize with a soft pop.

Tobirama threads his fingers back through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi can feel the brush of a second pair of hands along his sides, fingerpads trailing down the ridges of muscle and tracing along the edge of his ribcage until they grip at his waist, a firm squeeze against taught muscle, holding him still. Tobirama thrusts into Kakashi's mouth again—slow, deep rolls of his hips—as a third pair of hands traces the path of his arms, wrists bound together behind his back with thick silken cord, fists clutched tight around a pair of training bells. One of those hands taps against the fist, questioning, and Kakashi shakes it, with what little room he can, still tight around the bells, with no sound escaping the meat of his palms.

The hand continues downwards, past the hands gripping his waist, and lower still. It's match joins it, cupping the soft swell of his ass, thumbs trailing down almost along the crack before pressing down, spreading the cheeks apart to expose Kakashi's pink, winking hole. There's a soft puff of damp air against his hole, teasing, before he can feel the edges of it being traced by a slick tongue. The tongue circles, teasingly around the rim, before sliding in, lapping at the edges. Kakashi groans around Tobirama's cock deep in his throat, and Tobirama bucks up into the unintended constriction, almost-not-quite-choking.

"You are doing so well," Tobirama growls out between panting breaths, "being so good for me."

The tongue draws away, replaced by two slicked fingers that scissor him open at a slow, determined pace. Every other thrust of the fingers results in a brush against his prostate, and Kakashi's eyelashes flutter violently against the blindfold, but the hand around the bells remains fisted tight. Kakashi can feel the way the edges of the metal warm, cutting into the flesh of his palm, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want the sensation to stop. A third finger joins, then a fourth, coated with a thick, dripping oil, spreading and stretching, blunted nails scraping lightly along Kakashi's inner walls to a continued symphony of muffled noises from Kakashi's full mouth. After a few tentative thrusts, the clone curls it's fingers as it draws them out, letting them hook on the rim of Kakashi's pinned, stretched hole. Kakashi keens, arching up into the sensation, and drawing Tobirama's cock further down his throat until his nose is buried into the white curls.

The fingers are finally withdrawn, and replaced with the blunted, slick head of a cock, thrusting in slowly. Tobirama and the clones begin to coordinate a rhythm, the hands on Kakashi's hips alternately tugging him back down onto the cock thrusting into or forward into Tobirama's rolling hips. Tobirama's hands bury themselves further into Kakashi's hair, thick fistfuls of hair that he tugs to his liking. The free pair of hands tweaks at Kakashi's nipples, pinching them into sharp little nubs before trailing over the bindings holding his wrists back, and then lower still. The fingers trace long lines and smooth strokes, down the small of his back and then further down. Those blunted nails dig bright red lines into the soft flesh of his ass before they begin to trace circles around the rim of Kakashi's hole and the thrusting cock. The hands draw away, and then return, slicked and soft, prodding at the rim, until one slides in alongside it's clone's thrusting cock. Then a second finger, then a third, hooking at the rim and tugging it out, stretching it wider still.

Kakashi growls, long and low, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, his face is slack in pleasure and contentment. For a moment, his hand around the bells loosens, before he fists it tighter. He can feel where the edge of one of the bells has sliced into the meat of his finger pads but he doesn't care, too intent on making sure that the feelings don't stop.

At last the fingers draw away, and another slicked, blunted cock-head takes their place, thrusting at the edge of the rim, brushing up against it and the second cock teasingly before sliding in beside the first. Kakashi can feel the burn, a scorching pleasure-pain at being stretched so wide, stuffed full as the two cocks drag along each other and his insides, thrusting in and drawing out in alternating strokes in seeming random rhythm. Tobirama's thrusts into his mouth pick up their vigor as his jaw falls even more slack under the overwhelming wave of crashing white-hot pleasure.

It is taking all of Kakashi's scattered focus to keep his fists tight and himself from his impending orgasm. Tobirama curls inwards, until his lips brush against the shell of Kakashi's ear.

"Come."

And Kakashi comes, eyes rolling back beneath the blindfold and vision entirely whited-out with the sensation. His ass clamps down on the two cocks still buried inside, muscles rippling and clenching down. The two clones come in tandem, shoving in together before dissipating into smoke with a soft pop. Tobirama waits still, fingers digging in tight into Kakashi's hair with a grip that bordered on painful as the memories of the shadow clones slam into him in an overwhelming rush of sensation, until at last he comes, deep down Kakashi's throat.

He pulls out for the last few spurts, resting the tip of his cock on Kakashi's puffed, saliva-slick pink lips, letting his come splatter across his blindfolded face. Tobirama slowly releases his grip on Kakashi's hair, patting it down gently, before pulling away. He lets his cock fall from Kakashi's mouth, and traces over the bottom lip with his thumb, collecting a dollop of his come and sliding it back in between those lips. Kakashi mouths at it, sucking lightly with his tongue, still dazed with the pleasure. 

Tobirama carefully loosens the blindfold and draws it away from Kakashi's face. Kakashi's eyes are half-lidded and rolling somewhat lazily in his lids. Tobirama gently shifts Kakashi to ease him down onto his side, before nimble fingers begin to tug apart the knots that hold the bindings around Kakashi's wrists. He works the silk ropes free and rubs soothing circles over Kakashi's tightens fists, slowly coaxing them to open and carefully drawing the bells out with a soft, tinkling chime.

Kakashi lets out a muffled mewl of possibly-protest, but Tobirama soothes him down, with a gently shushing.

"You've been so good for me, Kakashi. Very, very good. It's time to rest, now."

Kakashi lets out another noise that would likely have been an objection had it not cut off in the middle with something almost like a yawn. Tobirama reaches out to the side of the bed for the prepared damp cloths and does a quick, cursory wipe down of Kakashi and himself. He sets the cloths aside and curls around Kakashi protectively, and gently lets his exhaustion pull him down into sleep.


End file.
